


My Big Fat Mimico Wedding- The Wedding Night

by Killer_Queen



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Financial Issues, Gen, Just Married, My Big Fat Mimico Wedding, Truth, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Set in Murdoch Mysteries episode “My Big Fat Mimico Wedding”Basically, it’s just Ruth and Henry Higgins-Newsome having a chat as newlyweds, where Henry FINALLY tells the truth about Roger’s death.





	My Big Fat Mimico Wedding- The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, I was a bit annoyed that, in the episode “My Big Fat Mimico Wedding”, there is no resolution to the truth about Roger Newsome’s death. George takes a big blow for Henry by telling Ruth that it was his fault her brother died- but that’s how it went for the rest of the episode. Henry never told Ruth the truth or took the blame off George (at least not in the wedding episode)- I don’t think Henry even found out what George did for him.

Ruth and Henry sat on a bench. It was dark, quiet, and despite their situation, it was peaceful. Ruth, still in her wedding dress, looked at Henry.  
“Henry, what are we going to do? We’re penniless!” She said, cuddling into him. The newlyweds were indeed in a most unfortunate situation.  
“Don’t worry, my Ru-Ru. We have each other. That’s all that matters.” Henry replied, though in truth he really wasn’t sure how he was going to get them both through the tough times ahead. It was going to be a long and winding road.   
“I suppose you’re right.” Ruth said, doing her best to look reassured. But she was terrified. She had grown up in a life of grandeur, surrounded by fine things and swimming in money she hadn’t worked for. Now, she hadn’t a cent to her name. All she had now was her husband and the love they shared. But how would she cope living in poverty? She wanted to help Henry, but she didn’t know how. She decided to change the subject.  
“Well, on the bright side, at least dear Roger isn’t here to see this! Imagine how he would gag, knowing that the entire Newsome fortune was lost!” She laughed. It was one of the very rare times she mentioned her deceased brother’s name in humour. Henry smiled, but his heartbeat quickened a little. They had yet to discuss ‘Dear Roger’.  
“Ruth, I know that I should have told you the truth about how Roger died. I’m sorry.” He said. Ruth looked away and out at the trees in front of them.  
“It doesn’t matter, Henry. You were only protecting your friend.” She said. Henry frowned.  
“What friend?” He asked. Now Ruth frowned and looked at him again.  
“George, of course! He told me about how he made up that story about you falling asleep to protect his own guilt!” She exclaimed, her temper rising at the thought of how Henry’s best friend had lied. Henry felt as though his head would explode. No, no. George couldn’t have taken that blow for him...  
“Ruth... That’s not true.” He said.   
“What? Of course it’s true! George fell asleep while you were out getting supper and let Roger wander away to his death! Why wouldn’t it be true?”  
Henry sucked in his breath.  
“George lied, Ruth. He lied to protect me.”  
“What do you mean, Henry?”  
“I was the one who fell asleep and let Roger wander off. It’s my fault he died, not George’s.”  
“Don’t... Don’t be silly, Henry! You don’t have to lie to protect George!”  
“It was George who was lying to protect me, Ruth. I’m telling you the truth. It’s my fault that your brother is dead.”  
Ruth took a few deep breaths and was silent for a minute.  
“Well... I suppose I forgive you. It was an accident, after all.” She said. Henry looked at her, his eyes emotional.  
“You really mean that?” He asked. Ruth nodded.  
“It’s not your fault that he wandered off. That was Roger’s own silly fault. Roger always was a little daft, bless his sweet soul.”   
“Thank-you, Ruth! Thank-you!”  
“Oh, Henry, don’t be so emotional. Do you really think that I would blame anyone for my dear brother’s death? It’s only the shooter’s fault!”  
Henry was always surprised by how unpredictable Ruth’s emotions were. In fact, Ruth Higgins-Newsome was a most unpredictable person herself.  
But he loved her even more for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! Particularly about how I portrayed Ruth! (This is my first time using her in a fanfic) :)


End file.
